


La Guirnalda De Rosas

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: … Que unidos, enlazados,boca rota de amor y alma mordida,el tiempo nos encuentre destrozados.——Soneto de la guirnalda de rosas





	La Guirnalda De Rosas

1

史蒂夫·罗杰斯怎么也没想到自己人生中的第一支舞是和一个男人跳的，而且还是在战争时期，在这个陌生的、昏暗的酒吧里被一群来自不同国家的陌生人围观，好像再次成为了马戏团里驯养的、供人观赏取乐的猴子。原以为这一定会勾起他不快的回忆——他也认定自己一定会抗拒这种捉弄般的玩笑。但当放在男人腰间的手因紧张而微微收紧，触碰到旧军装后感受到一阵温暖与酥麻时，史蒂夫觉得自己伸手抓住了阳光与微风。也许是感觉到了舞伴的异样，对方抬眼看向他，脉脉含情的蓝绿色眼睛带着笑意，搭在他肩上的手不安分地游走到颈后，有意无意地拉近了两人间的距离。

这几乎是一个拥抱，或许比拥抱更甚。男人的短发蹭到了他的脸颊和耳边，后颈处的手顽皮地游移不定，他和他紧紧地贴在一起——史蒂夫红着脸，原本就僵硬的肢体变得更加死板，像极了一块木头。然后耳边传来了男人轻细的笑声，温暖而湿润的气息洒落在耳后敏感的皮肤上。

男人勾住了他的腿，轻轻地蹭了蹭。局促的美国大兵笨手笨脚地想跟上他的节拍，但男人并不介意他的笨拙，反倒游刃有余地引导着，像是习惯了迟钝的舞伴。他借着史蒂夫的手，在他面前转了个圈，最后软软地靠在他胸前。史蒂夫低下头，捕捉到他轻轻上扬的嘴角，脸上浅淡却得意的微笑。

很不可思议地，他想吻下去。

如果没有围观者爆发的一阵哄笑，史蒂夫可能已经这么做了。他尴尬地理了理自己的衣服，早在他回神前，可爱的舞伴已经离开他身边，走到那起哄的人群中去了。他的目光追寻着那个男人，目送着他走到别人身边，看着他拿过别人递上来的酒杯，直到薄薄的嘴唇被酒精沾湿，粉色的舌头轻轻擦过唇瓣。史蒂夫看到对方蓝绿色的眼睛朝他扫了一下，他缩了缩，紧张地退回自己的士兵中间。

史蒂夫认得那个男人，第41营的詹姆斯·巴恩斯。早在这次临时起意的探戈之前——也许早在他刚刚踏上这片干涸的、战火纷飞的土地，初次面临性命之危时，他就记住了这个男人。趁乱出手的叛军在他身后应声倒下，回身时看到了一片模糊的血肉，史蒂夫回过头，几乎一眼就看到了隐藏在暗处的狙击手詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

史蒂夫从来没有这么机敏过，也从未有过那样特别的感觉：他想看到趴在地上的人展露笑颜，想看到他的眼睛注视着他——就像刚刚，詹姆斯一定是用无比专注的神情看着他。

于是他向他挥手致意，明明刚刚与死神擦肩而过却还露出兴奋的笑容，如同初次捉到彩蝶的小毛孩。但对方似乎连一个表情都吝于赠予他，转而继续执行自己的任务。史蒂夫至今没有弄清楚那一瞬间的失落为的是什么，也说不清为什么会因此就记住了这个男人，无时无刻不想追寻到他的身影。

他拉开椅子坐下。身边的同胞在开他的玩笑，史蒂夫敷衍地应答着，心里有股欲望蠢蠢欲动，想过去和男人碰个杯、和他说一句话，哪怕只是打个招呼。但是他从来没有过这样的经历，像霍华德说的那样，他有时候太古板了，这样那样的节目他从来就没有参与过，否则他现在可以更自在自如些，也不至于连看对方一眼都没有勇气。

史蒂夫低下头，看着杯中浅金色的酒。液面倒映出他自己的脸，然后——毫无来由地，他想起了他爱着的女孩，佩吉·卡特。在大学时，他也这样在角落里静静地坐着，默默地看着她，直到霍华德做了介绍，他才终于和女孩有了接触——然后笨拙地倾听女孩说话，迟钝地将女孩送上舞池，后知后觉地看着她牵住别人的手臂。而他没能说出口的、隐晦得如同友情的爱意，就像手中的一杯酒，统统含糊地、囫囵地咽回肚子里。

“要一起喝一杯吗，搭档？”

带点口音的英语听起来也有点别样的可爱，史蒂夫闻言抬起头，正好对上对方含笑的眼睛。他闻到来人身上的酒味，说不上浓烈，但清晰可闻。那群围观者看来给他灌了不少，男人身上原有的味道被酒味掩盖过去了。史蒂夫想回头去看看那边正吵吵嚷嚷的人群，可目光怎么也舍不得离开难得走到他身边来的人。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯，刚刚领着他跳了一回探戈的男人，他的战友，他的……他感兴趣的人。史蒂夫想向他笑，才发现自己一直在笑着，脸上的肌肉都开始发酸了。

这一定非常非常傻。他红着脸，迟滞了几秒以后才站起身，向詹姆斯伸出手：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，‘亚伯拉罕·林肯营’的——额，我来自美国。”

詹姆斯的眼睛亮了一下，但很快就黯淡下来。他垂下眼看看桌上空空如也的杯子，对史蒂夫笑笑：“41营的，叫我巴基就好。”

史蒂夫却紧张起来。

“你不叫‘詹姆斯·巴恩斯’吗？”他问，接着在对方的注视下红了脸。他搞砸了，现在詹姆斯……巴基一定会觉得他事先调查过他，说不定还会因此心生嫌隙。原本有可能诞生的友谊就因为他的一句话被扼杀在摇篮中，史蒂夫又一次嫌恶起自己的愚笨来。

但巴基显然没有太在意，反而自然地笑着，拍拍他的肩膀：“你倒是做过功课嘛。我们见过？还是因为别的……”他看了看自己的上衣，并没有戴上军牌或者其他足以证明他身份的东西，“我没戴狗牌啊。”

“我……我见过你。”史蒂夫看着巴基的表情逐渐变得苦恼，慌忙坦白，“上周末，在马德里郊外，我们营头一次出战时……我猜你可能已经忘了——就在那棵老树下，你救了我。我看见你在那边，用枪替我干掉了身后偷袭的叛军。”

他尽可能简短地复述当时的场景，免得对方觉得自己过分啰嗦，却因为过分紧张而结巴起来，显得多少有些语无伦次。说完最后一个单词时，史蒂夫抬起眼看着巴基，脸滚烫得如同烧开了——他想，自己的脸色一定比微醺的巴基还要像醉汉。可他只喝了一杯淡而无味的啤酒，完全没有喝醉的可能。

“嗯？”巴基想了想，“啊……我想起来了——你是那个笨蛋。”

“挨了打都不会逃跑的傻瓜。”巴基笑嘻嘻地说，眼睛像颗浅色的星星，闪烁着漂亮的光，“我想，你需要有人跟着。”

 

2

 

那是一个带着酒精味道的吻。

巴基偷偷地睁开眼，看到对方脸上的显眼的酡红，从脸颊一路晕开，直至被金色发丝遮掩的耳朵以及掩藏在军装之下的脖颈。纤长的睫毛轻轻地颤动着，眼皮却依然合上，不像巴基那样犯规地偷看。

哦，正直的史蒂夫·罗杰斯啊。

他当然知道这个男人一直在看着他。那种明目张胆的目光毫不掩饰自己的爱意，每一次对视都会让他心神不定。但巴基不能确定他们是不是一类人，也许所谓的爱意不过是他自作多情，或者是他自以为是的错觉。他当然把自己隐藏得很好，但不代表……不代表他无欲无求。

他也喜欢这个男人，可他不能表现得太过明显。仅仅因为害怕。巴基还没准备好接受全世界的冷嘲热讽、奚落和白眼。更何况这个男人还不一定真的如他所想那样值得。

所以他试探了一下。在酒吧里故意地起哄，又有意透露自己会跳舞，接着看似无心地选中呆立一旁却看得目不转睛的美国大兵作为舞伴。他跳着女步，引导着肢体僵硬的新手一步一步跳，或进或退，又特意做些更暧昧的动作引诱他，看着史蒂夫越发窘迫的表情，感受着他更加僵硬的动作。巴基笑着，即便是这么不知所措也还是顺从着他，任由他胡闹，像温顺的绵羊顺服地遵循牧人的指引。

所以他端着酒杯走到史蒂夫身边，假装互不相识，好像刚刚那场胡闹式的探戈是他们的初次接触。那双蓝眼睛是最危险的武器，诚挚到让人不忍心去欺骗他。巴基悄悄移开目光，看着空荡荡的酒杯，兴之所至约对方喝几杯。

唯一的意外是把他灌醉了。巴基并没有后悔，反而有些庆幸，否则他不可能轻而易举的听见男人的表白，也就没有这个隐秘的、激烈的亲吻。如果不是因为醉酒的话，他要等到什么时候才能听见“爱”或“喜欢”一类的词语从这个古板的男人口中说出来？要什么样的机缘巧合才能听见史蒂夫耳语般悄声说“不要离开”？

不可思议。巴基闭上眼，安心地让自己沉溺在男人口中的酒精味中。唇瓣紧紧相贴，舌与舌相互交缠。史蒂夫紧紧地抱住他，好像他是一个易碎的梦境，一松手就会醒来，在晨光下消逝。

这也是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的一个美梦。他从来没有想过会在这种地方找寻到他从不真心实意去相信的“爱情”——宣誓时他只说过，“为了拯救西班牙和全世界的自由”，可不记得还加上了“个人的幸福”这一项。

巴基很想笑。一时的分神让他无法在继续这个湿漉漉的亲吻，再不停止也许他就要溺毙在浅蓝色的蜜酒中了。而善解人意的美国人这回却没有放过他，任他节节退让，不知放弃的大兵却一路追寻着那让人恋恋不舍的温软的舌头，直到巴基不耐地轻轻合了合牙齿，史蒂夫才因为突如其来的疼痛而撤退，一脸委屈地看着巴基。

他眨眨眼，抱住巴基的手臂用力收紧，将他拉向自己的怀中。史蒂夫亲吻着他的脸颊，酥酥痒痒的感觉从脸向耳边蔓延。巴基没有推拒，放在男人背上的手轻轻地拍了拍。

“……”

他听不清史蒂夫的低语，只模模糊糊地听见两个音节。

“我在这里。”巴基亲吻他的耳垂。

史蒂夫在叫他的名字，一声又一声。

 

3

 

史蒂夫捧着餐盒走到巴基身边，旁边的几个人抬起头看着他，笑着跟他说了什么。他们说的并不是英语，史蒂夫也不知道那是哪国语言，更不用说听懂了。但既然对方朝他笑着，他就向他们笑着点头示意。

巴基倒是笑着回敬了两句，掰下一小块的面包扔向说话的人。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫坐在他身边，好奇地问，“他刚刚说什么了吗？”

“没有，一个普通的玩笑。”巴基说，“他以为我听不懂，真是个白痴。”

“Te amo？”史蒂夫想了想，突然开口。也许他并不知道这句话是什么意思，巴基手中的面包突然掉到餐桌上，脸上的笑容渐渐退去了，一脸惊讶地看着他。同一桌的人也许都听不懂，只顾着低头解决自己的午饭。

巴基收拾了一下自己的表情，低下头捡起面包拍了拍，假装在吹沾在上面的灰尘，不愿意抬起头和他对视：“为什么突然跟我说这个？”

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问，“你之前跟我说这句是‘再见’，难道还有别的意思？”

巴基是个语言天才，史蒂夫深知这一点，毕竟无论跟哪个营的人他都能毫无障碍地交流。虽然巴基并没有跟他说过更多，甚至连自己的国籍都不愿意透露——“‘今天我们的故乡是马德里’，不是吗？”巴基曾经这么开玩笑般回答——史蒂夫猜巴基应该来自东欧，41营的士兵大多是东欧国家的，可他的名字又不像是个东欧人。这个谜题的存在始终让史蒂夫有些介怀，好像他和他的交情还不够深，但他们的交情能深到什么地步呢？因为救命的一枪？因为一支恶作剧的探戈？因为一起喝过酒？还是因为他一时心血来潮要跟巴基学西班牙语的这三两天？

“噢，你还有复习功课嘛。”巴基含含糊糊地说，“真是个好学生。”

“什么？”史蒂夫觉得巴基有些不对劲。

“好学生的话，还是要好老师去带的吧？”巴基半开玩笑地说，“我不是西班牙人，教你的不一定是对的，连发音可能都不是标准的。如果你真的想学好的话，不如去找路易斯，或者何塞——这里太多西班牙人了，他们的英语也说得不差，绝对能学好的。”

“不，为什么？”他开始慌张起来，隐隐约约觉得巴基已经不愿意再教他了——巴基好像想把他推开。但史蒂夫不知道自己做错了什么，也许是昨天酒后失态，说出了得罪巴基的话。如果真的是这样，他应该向巴基道歉，希望还能挽回这一段友谊。

他只是不想失去巴基。每天见到的生离死别太多太多了，每一声飞机的轰鸣，每一次沿着那条早已熟记于心的小路前行，每一次伏在战壕里射击，所有的一切都意味着他们即将再次直面死亡。活着的每一天都值得庆幸，而现在，他只想余生的每一天都能看到巴基，看到他的笑脸，听见他的声音。

此前让他有过这样的想法的只有佩吉·卡特。可现在——如果史蒂夫有留意的话，他会发现自己已经有很长一段时间没有再想那个女孩了。

“我做错什么了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“没有，你好得很。”巴基说，“错的人是我。”

“Porque no me amas.”史蒂夫看到巴基眨眨眼，说出了一句他听不懂的话，也许是他的最后一堂西班牙语课，“Adiós.”

 

4

 

香烟的一星红光在黎明未至时分显得尤其耀眼。巴基深深地吸了一口气，贪婪地将混着烟味的空气尽数吞入肺腑，然后缓缓地呼出。抖落的烟灰掉落在他的手上，小雪球一样顺着手背滚落。

詹姆斯·巴恩斯从来没有想过自己会变成一个笑话。

他早该好奇的——为什么史蒂夫桌上的地图从来不会收起来，为什么他从来没有谈到过去，他的家乡，他的家里人……还有在大洋彼岸等着他回去的女孩。

他总以为自己足够聪明，以为史蒂夫和他一样怀着秘而不宣的情感，以为试探可以知晓一切。

他以自己看出了史蒂夫眼中的火苗。可是那跃动的爱意根本就不是为了他而燃烧起来的——他只是一个白痴，一个彻头彻尾的自大狂。由始至终史蒂夫都只是透过他看到另一个人，而那充满爱意的眼神只是投向附着于他身上、另一个人的影子。

如果一开始问清楚的话，就不会闹出这样的笑话了。

巴基合上眼，嘴里苦涩的烟味幻化成酒味。

好像刚刚才结束了一个深吻，好像史蒂夫还抱着他。就像他们的初次拥吻一样，他对他耳语，一声又一声，细细碎碎的呢喃交织成两个音节的名字。

趔趄的脚步撞到了木桌，巴基轻轻撑住桌面，却不小心拨乱了平整的地图。

薄纸底下是另外的薄纸。

一张画像，一张合照，一张地图。他看见了一个陌生的女孩，对着前方笑得太耀眼。史蒂夫还是他熟知的史蒂夫，在镜头下显得更加拘谨，却对着女孩露出了笑容。巴基太熟悉这表情，自然明白这表情背后的情感。

画像当然是史蒂夫画的。

巴基记得史蒂夫会画画，可能是怀着深深的爱意才会画出来这样可爱的笑容，这样灵动的眼神，眼睛里好像还流转着光芒。图画旁边的字，是史蒂夫的笔迹。他认得史蒂夫的字，记得他抄写在西班牙地图上的那句宣誓词，那个句子上的每一个标点，每一点每一画他都记得一清二楚。                                                                                                                       

他熟知的笔触在纸上画了这张画，干净的线条在空白处静静地写下了她的名字：佩吉·卡特。

他回想起来史蒂夫酒后的低语，温柔如水的声音不停地呼唤着一个名字——两个音节。

那从一开始就不是他，是一个叫做“佩吉”的女孩。

那个充满酒精味的吻——原来他喝下去的不是蜜酒，是毒药。

从来就没有什么心意相通，从来就没有谁跟他是一类人，全都是他自作聪明。

巴基睁开眼。红光即将埋没在指缝间，他却没有感受到一丝升温。松开手，任由烟蒂掉落在地上，可怜的火苗无声地砸在地上，被他用脚踩灭。

该走了。

 

5

 

他们营里的士兵在谈论些什么，史蒂夫没有用心去听，只是静静地坐在一边，不知道自己在做什么，也不知道应该做什么。往日巴基会走过来和他攀谈，或者他先走上前跟巴基聊天。他确实没有谈话技巧，曾经每一次和别人聊天总是以天气开场。

可巴基不一样。在巴基面前他好像总能找到不一样的话题，连最微不足道的东西他都希望和巴基分享，无论是曾经做过的傻事还是目睹的有趣的事情他都愿意和巴基说，只要能看到巴基的笑容。

每当看到巴基，他好像又变回那个十七岁的布鲁克林少年，莽莽撞撞地，愣头愣脑地做着傻事、说着傻话。这种一见如故的感觉总让史蒂夫误以为他和巴基已经认识了一辈子，但他们从第一次遇见开始直到今天，算起来也不到一个月。

几天前他还能自然地和巴基谈天说地，疏离感来得太过突然，以至于史蒂夫也惊慌起来。他在夜里反复思考，每一次闭上眼都能看见巴基的脸。像他们跳舞的那个晚上一样，他看着巴基蓝绿色的眼睛看着他，脸上带着似有若无的笑意——于是史蒂夫捧起了巴基的脸，毫不犹豫地吻上去。

没有旁人的指指点点，没有任何人起哄喧哗。史蒂夫的梦虚幻得像现实，他闭上眼享受着这个吻，追逐着温软的舌头，在巴基的嘴里尝出了胜过蜜糖的甜味。他不愿意停止，如同瘾君子般沉迷在虚幻的甜蜜中，直至被他抱住的人轻轻地推他，才终于止住了这个来得突然的亲吻。于是他把巴基紧紧地抱在怀里，如同攫住世间最贵重的珍宝，一边低声呼唤着这个让他魂牵梦绕的名字：

“巴基……”

为什么想要亲吻他？为什么想拥抱他？梦里的他可以毫无顾忌地做自己想做的事，就像曾经他也在梦中向佩吉告白，在梦中和她跳了一支舞——可是，为什么是巴基？

因为——

想了几个晚上才得出来的答案明明简单得连三岁小孩都能明白，可他之前偏偏没有考虑过：其实他和巴基哪里是什么可笑的一见如故，分明就是他对他一见钟情。

因为爱。

他得跟巴基说清楚，无论如何也要说出来。他可能会被嫌弃，被厌恶，但是他不想错过这次机会了。

史蒂夫焦躁地看着来来往往的士兵，却一直没能找到巴基的身影，连第41营里那几张熟悉的面孔他也没有看见。

“第41营的人去哪里了吗？”他终于不耐烦地问。

“那几个俄国佬？”有人漫不经心地回答，“转移了吧。”

“第41营哪里是俄国的，”有人哈哈笑着，“好像是保加利亚人还是罗马尼亚的？之前巴恩斯不是跟你说过吗。”

听见巴基的名字时，史蒂夫不自在地动了动。

“昨天好像听说要把他们送出去，谁知道呢。”他听见有人在叹气。

“会回来的吧？”

那个答案，史蒂夫还没来得及说出口。

没有人看他，没有人回答。好像他从来没有说过话。


End file.
